


Unassuming

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	Unassuming

He reminded Dawn of Andrew. Blond, spazztastic, probably knew every Green Lantern incarnation. And, like Andrew: totally fixated on Slayers. How could a mostly-imaginary maybe-still-a-Key compare to Faith?

"Not separated at birth?" he asked Faith again.

Faith turned her back and whispered, "Geek makes me twitchy." She eyed the 'zen disciples' in their synched tai chi. "So do they."

"Yeah," said Dawn. Something wrong here. The place was... palatial, that was the word. Not to mention creepy. But – head-shake from Willow – magic-free. The world's other evils: not Council business.

No apocalypse here, Dawn thought. But he was sorta cute.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Is the World We Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361915) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic)




End file.
